


Tragedy's Potent Kiss

by backwardsties95



Series: Never Again [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gore, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsties95/pseuds/backwardsties95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never Again in Hide's point of view. {Semi-Sequal}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy's Potent Kiss

When I first walked into the coffee shop, I thought I had seen a ghost. There was no way he could just show up here, now, without a single care in the world. If it was really true, he would notice me there at the door and quickly get to apologizing about how he has been gone with no contact to his best friend for such a long time. My Kaneki would have that eyepatch and the white hair that seemed to appear months before he disappeared for a much longer time than when he did before. Regardless of all of this, my body seemed to move on its own towards the table where the man sat.

His hair was white with black at the roots down a third's way. Besides that, he was exactly the same. He had a scarf around his neck and gloves on with a hat laying on the table. There was a cup of black coffee in front of him. Next to it, like on every other table, was a bowl of these little candies that looked a little like jelly beans. Behind the counter where Touka-chan was standing were little baggies of them. They must be branching out.

What brought me here was a call that Touka had made. She had (finally) used the number he gave her ages ago to tell him that she had seen someone like Kaneki back at the café. I immediately made a beeline here from where I had been to see if it was true. The second I had opened that door, her face had hopefulness as she pointed in the direction of the table. It was the same table that Kaneki always sat at. I muttered a thank you to her before walking over to the table.

"Kaneki?" I asked, unable to hide the hope in my voice.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

If this was Kaneki, he didn't know who I was or even who was he was. The look of confusion on his face was painful to see. It was hard to not know who you were. Even with this probable case of amnesia, I just smiled and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. Now I felt bad if this wasn't Kaneki, just a look-alike.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine. I have been looking for him and you just look a lot alike."

I decided that I shouldn't bother him if he didn't remember or wasn't him. I had started to turn around to the door. Maybe I would just watch from a distance before I confirm whether or not he was really Kaneki. My foot had just taken a step forward when a hand clamped down on my shoulder, spinning me around. It had taken me by surprise. When our eyes met I swore I could see the old Kaneki - my Kaneki - for a brief second. I felt myself smile just a tad at the thought that this was my best friend.

There was a pause before the man asked, "Would you, uh, mind telling me about your friend? Kaneki, was it?"

I smiled even wider. Kaneki could never hide his intentions from me and this one couldn't either. Once I had given the okay, we both sat down at the table and I ordered a drink just out of something to do. It also kept my hands busy. Back when we were kids, I would always mess with his hair when I was bored. Now was definitely not a good idea to get back into new habits. It was so tempting though. The way that it shifted from black to white was terribly intriguing. Was it dyed or natural? I remember when I saw him before he disappeared for a second time. His hair was pure white and he was all kinds of hurt.

"So what do you want to know, sir?" I asked. "There isn't anything about my best friend that I don't know."

"What was he like? He seemed to be very important," replied the man.

I took a deep breath. I rested my head on my hand as I thought about Kaneki. It always struck a nerve at times. "He was a quiet guy. You would never see him at a party. You were more likely to find him at a bookshop or a library. He loved to read," I stated, looking over to the seat next to me. I could almost see him sitting there with his nose in a book and a cup of coffee in front of him. "He loved reading so much. When I first met him, he had a book in his hands. Because he read so much, he was extremely smart. He would be the person you wanted to go to if you needed help in any subject. He went to one of the smartest colleges in Tokyo.

"He was also one of the most kindest people you would ever meet. There wasn't a person he wouldn't try to help. I think that was the thing that really hurt him." A sad smile came over my face. "He hated being alone. It became so bad that he basically lost himself in the need to protect the ones he loved. He lost his dad when he was really young, and then he lost his mother when he was a teen. His aunt, who he had to live with after that, was horrible to him. I can see why he never wanted to lose anyone again. I could never leave him, even if I wanted to."

The man nodded, listening intently to what I was saying. He seemed to really need to know what Kaneki was like. I really missed my best friend and it seemed like this was the closest thing I could ever get. A look-alike could be just as good as the real thing. They even sounded the same.

I didn't know why this stranger was interested in my best friend. If it was Kaneki in front of me, then he would want to know what he meant to me. I wanted to know what could have made him lose his memory if he did forget who he was or what he meant to me.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He looked genuinely sad. Maybe something clicked in his head. Maybe he remembered something.

I lifted my head and waved my hand in dismissal. "It's not your fault. You can't help what others did. Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. That is terribly rude of me. My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, and you can call me Hide."

"Oh! I'm Sasaki Haise," he replied. "I should have introduced myself before asking about your friend."

I waved his remark off. I would be glad to tell anyone about Kaneki if they asked. I didn't feel ashamed for speaking the truth.

"No, no, it is fine. Don't even worry about it." I took a sip of my coffee then looked out the window. "So, do you come here a lot? He did; he loved this place. They have really good coffee, too."

Sasaki shook his head. "No, actually. I just started coming here a few weeks back. I came here with my squad during an investigation."

I gestured for him to continue on with that. He told me that he was a ghoul investigator, part of a special squad that he wouldn't go into. From my past affiliations with the CCG and my constant research, I knew that it was probably some experimentation with that squad. That might explain why Sasaki didn't remember his past and why he looked so much like Kaneki. As he talked, I watched him intently. I wanted to study every feature on his face to assure and reassure that it was Kaneki I was talking to. There was nothing about his appearance - besides his hair color - that told me he wasn't Kaneki. He was probably not the same anymore though, on the inside. His expressions had more sadness and hardness to them than what I had normally seen from such a face.

We talked and talked for hours. I couldn't get enough of hearing the voice I hadn't heard in so long. I also couldn't stop running my eyes over his arms and his shoulders. Since he went missing a couple years ago, he has definitely upped the muscles in his body. His arms were thicker and his shoulders were broader. My mind wandered to what they would look like as I ran my hands along them. To see how differently they were from the last time.

I had just finished my third cup of coffee when Nishiki came over to our table and told us that they were closing. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Nishio-senpai. Long time, no see. Sorry, we stayed so late. Let me just pay for these then we can go," I laughed as I took my wallet out of my pocket.

A hand reached out and stopped him before I could open up the compartment that held the money. I looked up to see Sasaki waving his hand at Nishio, apologizing several times over. After that, he turned to me and gave me a smile. He already had money out and handed over to Nishiki.

"I am the one going to pay," Sasaki quickly said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You shouldn't need to. You came all this way."

I laughed again. I thought it was funny. It was like Kaneki when we went out to stores or out to eat. Kaneki would always insist to pay for whatever they ate. Sometimes I would manage to convince him out of it, but this Kaneki would likely be less easy. I threw my arm around his shoulders and smiled. It was getting dark outside and the temperature had dropped considerably.

"I'll walk you home, Sasaki-san. Can't have my friend's look-alike go and get hurt out in the cold," I joked. "Plus I believe you said you live a little ways away."

Sasaki shook his head. His cheeks had turned pink and I don't think it was from the cold. "You don't need to do that. I can take good care of myself."

"I'm sure of that. You mentioned at some point you were a ghoul investigator. You can probably kick some serious ass." I punched the air like some guy I had seen in a fighting movie the other day. Also, I made sounds like my fists were actually contacting someone's face. "But I can't let my best friend's doppelgänger go alone. It's my duty."

"Duty?"

I nodded with a smile. "Since I was unable to protect Kaneki, I'll do my best now with someone just like him."

Sasaki bit his lip. It seemed like I was finally able to convince him to let me come with him. Maybe he wouldn't be so hard like I thought.

As we walked, I demanded to know more about Sasaki. I made him tell me about his favorite books and authors. They matched right up with Kaneki's when I had asked him before. Sasaki also told me how he loves puns. That was something that was new. Puns? Kaneki never really showed an interest in puns before. Sasaki mentioned that he would make a pun in almost any conversation he had. I cracked up when I heard a pun that he made. It was something about some animal. I couldn't even remember, I laughed so hard. Sasaki made me laugh just like Kaneki could.

I told him more about Kaneki. How he was shy and just flat-out adorable. I explained that Sasaki was more outgoing than Kaneki was. "You would think that someone that kind, smart, and practically perfect would have plenty of friends. It would seem that way. I guess that losing both his parents and having that kind of life with his aunt made him introverted and reserved," I added with a shrug. "Being his best friend, I tried hard to get him to be happy. Y'know, he deserved to be happy." I gave a little bit into how far I had gotten, only to have it all kind of fall apart when Kaneki went on that date.

"To think if I told him that she didn't seem right, he might be here today, you know?" I continued. I knew I sounded sad but the smile I had stayed on my face for some composure. "He seemed so happy so I let him be. It was rare he was that happy."

After that, we walked in a bit of silence. The sound of cars driving by and the crunch of the footsteps in the snow was comforting. The darkness and the color of the snow reminded me of both Kaneki's; the one I was friends with since grade school and the one that was hurt so bad that it effected him physically. I wished I could just have been there when Kaneki went through all of that stuff. It was one of my biggest regrets. I shoved my hands into my pockets. There was no going back now and I lost my best friend for a long time.

The silence wasn't bothersome. In fact, it was the last thing I would call it. With the snow starting to fall again, it was really nice. I would normally walk alone since I went searching for Kaneki so having Sasaki right next to me felt like it used to. It felt like when I would walk with Kaneki. I turned my head to see that Sasaki looking at me with a little smile on his face. My eyes started to burn at the nostalgia. I wanted to gently touch his face and take it all in. My Kaneki right in front of me. The one I missed so much was finally with me again.

Sasaki bit his lip and turned to face me more before saying, "You know, I can't remember who I've been but I know you."

My heart ached at the words. I knew he didn't remember. It made me feel a bit better though, as well. He knew me. At least he knew that. I smirked. It still hurt a bit. The memories weren't there. He didn't remember anything from his past.

But, being my normal self, I just shoved it away.

"Is that a pick-up line?"

"N-no! I mean, I know, for a fact, that I have known you." Sasaki looked down at his hands. "That sounds so strange and probably creepy. I don't mean it to be like that."

I lifted my hand to his cheek like I wanted to. Sasaki's cheek was cool and warm at the same time. He met my eyes, those beautiful grey eyes full of something almost like innocent want. That was great to hear. If that was all I would get, I would be perfectly happy with just that. At least he knew me a little bit. That was enough to make me happy. It confirmed his thoughts from earlier with actual proof that it was my Kaneki. He was here. I had found him. I would have to thank Touka later.

"Sasaki, you might not know who you are, but I am starting to get the feeling that I do," I murmured. My heart raced in my chest at a thousand miles an hour. "I've been looking for you."

I could swim in those eyes for the rest of my life. I made it so only the two of us could hear what I had said. There was no one else who needed to hear it but us. Sasaki's eyes were becoming glassy. It was only moments before Sasaki had thrown himself into me, hugging me tightly. My arms went around him with the same pressure. My face buried into his neck. He smelled just like he used to. We stayed in the embrace for a while. I think it was something we both needed. I could feel his heart beating against my chest. I smiled to myself. He was finally in my arms again.

I wanted one thing more. I pulled back from the hug enough to see Sasaki's face. Leaning in slightly, I pressed the lightest kiss to his mouth. His lips were just like how I remembered them. It was still just as amazing and good as it was years before.

I was about to deepen it when Sasaki fell, forcing me to tighten my arms to keep him from hitting the ground. Sasaki was crying hard, his body shaking violently. He clutched his hair and pulled. I took his wrists to stop him from hurting himself.

"Make it stop. It hurts! It hurts - it hurts - it hurts!" Haise pleaded.

I tried everything I could to calm him down or take away the pain at least the slightest. I stroked his hair and rocked him in my arms and kissed his his tears away and his lips. I didn't know what was going through Sasaki's head right now, but I knew enough that it wasn't good. If it was Kaneki's memories, then it really wasn't good. I helped him to his knees so that he didn't have to try and stand in the condition that he was in.

"Sasak-" I started.

"No! That's not my name!" cried Sasaki. He looked up at me with tears running down his cheek slike a river. "That's not my name. I'm Sasaki Haise - that is my name, the one I woke up with - but it's not."

I never looked away from Sasaki. "Then what is your name?"

"Kaneki Ken."

I sunk down to my knees as well. I took his face into my hands, my eyes brimming with tears. There was no stopping the smile that broke out. Here he was. My sweet, sweet Ken. He was really here. Now I can finally be at peace. He was here and he was fine - aside from the crippling pain he appeared to be in. I brought our faces together to rest foreheads against one another.

"Welcome back," I croaked, chuckling slightly.

Sasaki sobbed, clutching my wrists in his hands. I was so happy. We were finally together again. There was no barrier of missing memories or tragedies. He was here for me. I had brought him back. Whether it was from the kiss or just from me being here and talking about him, I don't know. What I did know is that I won't have to search all over for him anymore.

Kaneki lifted his pale grey eyes to look at me. The moment he was able to think clearly enough to speak he began to apologize over and over again.

"My Kaneki, always apologizing." I hiccuped in the midst of my joke. "Let's go inside."

I lifted Kaneki of the ground by slipping an arm under his armpit, letting him put some weight on me. I lifted him from the ground, bringing him up the last of the steps to the front door. Haise's hand clumsily searched through his pockets for his keys, only to drop them as they came out. His hands were clearly shaking so hard he couldn't hold a thing. Much to my surprise, Haise let a few curses fly out as he leaned over to pick the fallen keys from the small layer of snow. With him leaning down like this, I knew I had to take the moment to completely carry him. I swept his legs up with my other arm. He was now in my arms like a man would carry his new bride.

"H-Hide, what are you doing?"

"Well, if we are going to pick up where we left off, Ken, I think this is how we should begin," I said with a bright smile. I captured Haise's mouth into a sweet kiss. "So, what happened to Haise?"

"I'm still here."

"You just know who you are now?"

There was a little nod in return. By now, Haise was no longer crying. He seemed to be able to handle whatever was going on. I was smiling down at him when there was a sudden kiss. It was sad and loving at the same time. It felt like it was supposed to be an apology of some kind. I didn't mind the kiss a bit, but the feeling of it being sad was not very ideal. I get the kiss so I couldn't complain. It was like that at first but, as it went on, it became more and more hungry. It was a hunger that burned deep down, making it more necessary to leave the public eye.

We have the same idea when we both agreed to go inside.

Haise tried several times to push the key into the lock of the door. Every time he would try, it would either be upside-down or miss the mark. It was starting to make the investigator a bit agitated so he hopped down from my arms to stand. Once the man's back was to me, I snaked my arms around his waist to pull him against me. I moved the scarf down to reveal the supple skin at the back of his neck. It was slowly becoming pink as the chilly air swirled around them. With a grin, I pressed my lips to his neck and kissed where I could see. There was a quiet little hum of appreciation from Haise at the kisses. It was the kind of response that I wanted. He was reacting well to my advances.

The door opened and there was nothing but darkness before us. There was a dim light in the far corner coming from the light of the microwave clock but not much else. As my eyes adjusted to it, I could make out a couch and several arm chairs. There was a table in the middle of them and a little bowl of something on it. My hand was taken, slightly startling me. Haise pulled me gently towards the hallway that led to the upstairs. As we walked, I could smell hints of coffee. It was like they had coffee on all the time. Of course they would have coffee. I remembered from my reading a few years back that they, meaning ghouls, could drink coffee to slightly curb their hunger.

In no time, they were walking into a bedroom that was filled with books. I could see a bed nearby and started to make my way over there. I had pushed the door with just enough force for it to close quietly and without us needed to do it directly. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. With the bed right in front of me and right behind him, I gently dropped Haise down onto the bed and I climbed on top of him. The minute they had touched those soft sheets, it was like a switch had been flipped. Sasaki's fingers locked into my hair, tugging the ends, and our mouths pressed together in a slow kiss. His lips were parted as he kissed me back. It was deep and sensual. Just like those times years ago in high school, they never once thought that it was wrong to do this. When my lungs began to burn with the need to breathe, I pulled back just enough to look at Haise's face. His cheeks were flushed with something that wasn't the cold wind, his lips were even more red than normal. Nothing looked different. He was Kaneki and I finally had him back. I was about to lean back down when my eyes quickly glanced up.

In front of me on the wall was a poster with a bunch of bananas all over it. I pursed my lips in a smile as I tried not to laugh.

"Is that a banana poster?"

Haise arched his neck to look at the wall and immediately covered his face with his hand. Now I couldn't hold back and let out a huge laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Hide. This is not why you're here," he grumbled. "Don't talk about the banana poster."

Haise sounded like a pouting child. I kissed the corner of his mouth, grinning at him. Even now, he was still the nervous dork that I fell in love with. After the kiss Haise dropped his other hand to kiss me back. He was still a blushing mess but continued on with what we were doing without another word about that banana poster. His hands went from his face to the back of my neck to pull me down and my body closer. No one felt better against me than Kaneki did. It was like some hidden meaning that they had to be together. That sounds ridiculously cheesy but it was practically true. Our bodies were pressed together, too many layers separating them from the smooth touch of skin.

Without lifting my mouth from his, I removed my jacket, shoes, shirt and hat to the floor. After that I did the same to him. I used slight touches and brief teases as I stripped him to what I wanted. My hands ran over Haise's torso, feeling all the new muscle that Kaneki never had before. It was nothing like what I had, oh no. He was completely ripped and it made my mouth water. Haise had obviously spent serious time to build all this up and it was not for naught. Every bump and dip wasa new thing to explore, to memorize. I moved my mouth down to kiss his jaw and his throat, feeling the rapid pulse beneath my lips. I sucked and nipped my way down. Red marks slowly rose from where I spent time like counters for the time they had been apart.

Giving one last bite to Haise's collarbone, I leaned back to start tugging at my belt. My body was shaking from the intensity of emotions he was feeling, not to mention how damn hot he was becoming from touching Haise like this. The belt wasn't budging as I was pulling at it, only coming undone when hands gently pushed mine away to do it instead. I pouted as Haise smiled up at me.

"That is no fair. That was supposed to be my job. The mood is ruined."

Almost letting out a chuckle, Sasaki shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it would really be ruined if you struggled with the belt any longer than you did."

He always had a little smart thing to say. I narrowed my eyes to glare at him with a smile still on my face. Within seconds, I quickly stripped Haise of his pants, tossing them to the floor where the rest of the clothing was located. There was a sound like it hit the wall or the door. I didn't care where it landed, I just wanted to see all of Haise immediately. I hadn't removed all of his clothing and that is what I wanted. It left me with one more thing to do while watching the man's reactions. I have no idea if he ever did anything like this before with someone and I didn't care. Now was my time and I wanted to make him feel wonderful. I still had my pants on, not that I was taking those off yet. No, no, there was something else to do. I tucked my thumbs into the waistband of the boxer briefs, feeling the dips of Sasaki's hips beneath it. Just like with his pants, I yanked those down his legs and threw them to the side. There was a slight gasp from Haise when the thin piece of fabric was gone. It took a moment before it transformed into a sigh when I sunk down and took his length into my mouth. I kept my gaze up at his as I moved my head up and down, pressing my tongue to the underside of Sasaki. I used different speeds and different directions, long and low to quick and shallow. I pulled back every once in a while to press kissing and little bites to the inside of his thighs and around his naval. I made sure to keep him away from the brink but not enough to keep him too limp.

"Sasaki. . . Kaneki, you better not be thinking too much," I muttered wiht my eyes locked on his. After giving a little smirk, I swallowed him down once more, relaxing my throat.

Haise didn't have time to say anything in return. I knew that Ihad done a well enough job by the lusty sigh that came from his mout. I could hear the sheets rustling around, galncing just a bit to see Haise clenching them in his hands. I didn't stop my movements as he propped himself up on his elbows. I knew that he was close by the look on his face. I gave him one more quick and hard suck before letting him go and hovering my body over his. I kiss him again, deep and hot. I could feel hands messing with my pants and I smiled.

"You were taking too long."

I slipped my arms around the investigator's waist, kicking my jeans off once they were pushed down enough. Sasaki took no time after that to wrap his legs loosely around my waist. A slow rhythm started that had both of us breathless. I could hear every little moan and stutter in my ear that Sasaki couldn't hold back. I was about to say something but my mind went hazy when Haise nipped my earlobe. It was clearly meant to tease me because then a loud and breathy moan came next. I groaned as my body shuddered, almost taking him right there. Instead, I pulled back to press a nipping kiss to Haise's mouth.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, there is something we need," I breathed, struggling to keep myself in control. "Slightly more for your benefit than mine."

Confusion wrote itself into Hasie's features. It was quiet for a moment. It took a few seconds for recognition finally made its way in Sasaki's face.

"Oh."

A blush could be seen on Haise's cheeks. He turned away from me, avoiding my gaze. It took a second for him to give me a kiss and moved out from underneath me. I watched as he dug through drawers. It wasn't long before he came back to the bed with the things in his hand. From where I was, I could see a small bottle and a package that was about the same size in his hands. I had taken the moment to lie back in the bed, amking myself comfortable. It was a great view to watch Sasaki drop his underwear and run back to me. I bit my lip as I was straddled by the investigator. I didn't have time to make some witty or sexy comment because almost immediately Sasaki began to roll his hips in deliberate attempts to make me come undone. It worked too damn well. I could hardly keep quiet as the heat began to coil and burn deep inside. I placed my hands on his hips, guiding his rocking for the perfect angle for the both of them.

"Have to. . ." Haise sucked in air to try and speak. "Have to be quiet. Kids are. . . Shit, kids are sleeping."

While he spoke, I slipped my hands behind him to grab his ass. I let go briefly so I could coat my fingers in lube. Once I had deemed my fingers thoroughly lathered, I reached back to press a finger against Haise's hole. I listened to the little moans that came from pressing my finger further into him. I slipped it in and out until I couldn't feel anymore resistance. His head lolled to the side, a little noise coming out of him. I grinned to myself, admiring the scene in front of me. I added the second finger soon after. This one made him squirm a little. I stilled my hand until I could feel him relax. Once I was sure it was okay, I pushed it in again and again. I had to bite my lip when Haise had picked his grinding back up. It was getting a bit frustrating because he would go slowly then suddenly go faster before slowing back down.

"Fucking tease," I told him, voice husky and rough from the need that was building inside of me.

"Nngh. . . Why rush?"the investigator purred. Haise smirked at me, leaning back down to take my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. "We have as long as we want."

I crooked my fingers up, searching for that one spot that I knew would shut his mouth. I felt the pad of my finger brush against something, causing Sasaki's back straighten with a loud gasp. His fingers dug deeply into my shoulders. I knew then that I got what I was looking for.

I chuckled. "Ahh. Found it."

"I almost came! What the hell did you do?"

I repeated the action with my finger, a smug smirk on my face. I drank in the sound of deep moan that came from Haise's mouth, almost shocked at the deepness of it. I would have been shocked if I hadn't known who this was, but I was the one that knew every little sound that Kaneki would make. Maybe a new personality would mean new sounds. I was willing to experiment with it. His fingers dug into my shoulders a little more and then there was a prick. I didn't know what it was at first but Haise almost seemed like he was drunk for a moment.

My brows furrowed in confusion as Haise leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me but his mouth went to my shoulder. I felt a warmth on my skin, taking a moment to realise that it was a tongue. It was soft but changed all too quickly; Haise's mouth pressed to my shoulder and sucked. His hips thrust forward almost roughly. The sudden friction made me open my mouth wide and let out a moan that was much too inappropriate. I wasn't entirely aware of how loud I was until I could hear Haise shush me briefly before going back to sucking at my shoulder. I didn't know what he was sucking at but I didn't care. It was so warm, and it make my skin feel electrified.

After what seemed like no time at all, I watched my lover pull back to look down at me. I was sure I looked positively lewd. I could feel heat in my face. I wanted to lean up and press a deep kiss to his mouth. Something caught my eye. There was something faint on his lips. I narrowed my eyes a little to see a crimson color on the corner of his mouth and on the inside of his lips. So he had scratched him and was licking at the blood. It sounded gross but it didn't feel gross. I liked how he went crazy when tasting my blood. It meant he really liked it. I might even offer him some more later.

Haise's attention was pulled away from me to the condom that had been forgotten next to them. His slender fingers snatched it quickly, tearing it open with his teeth. I watched hungrily as he rolled it onto me will a painfully slow touch. I wanted to snap at him to hurry it up; that I couldn't take much more. After he had finished putting it on me, I positioned myself so that Sasaki could lower himself down onto my length.

Suddenly my hands were snatched away and pressed into the bed above my head. I didn't understand at first because Haise's hands hadn't moved. I blinked as two long, warm tentacles came into view, wrapped around his wrists. I narrowed my eyes in a playful glare at the Kagune's owner, getting a smile in return that made it seem like nothing happened.

"That's unfair," I grumbled

"All's fair in love and war," Shiro said through Haise.

The way that Haise had said that let me know that maybe Kaneki was still there. It wasn't the quiet, shy Kaneki. It was the one that earned the name "Eyepatch" and took what he wanted. Regardless of who was speaking to me, I knew it was the same one and I shuddered from how much I _needed_ them.

Haise grabbed my cock to press himself down. I held back a moan at the sudden heat enveloped me, spreading the heat further. He didn't move and it was driving me crazy. I needed him to move. I yanked at my restraints, wanted to force the investigator to start. I groaned in impatience. I decided to use something that would get his attention in order to get what I wanted: his own name.

"Fuck, Ken, move."

Haise grinned at the name. I felt slight relief as he leaned down to me, giving me a kiss that showed he was just as needy as I was. My wrists were released soon afer and I managed to get a glimpse of them before they disappeared into his back. I might need to ask later to see them. Ever since I found out I have wanted to see them, to touch them. I immediately pressed my hands to the spot they disappeared into, feeling a slight warmth there that was soon returning to normal. After feeling the abnormal heat leave, I slid my hands up to his shoulders where I memorized every little thing about his back. The dips and rises, the bumps and curves. Everything that made him him.

Sasaki leaned back after giving me another tugging kiss. He was seated back on top of me, having my length completely inside. The heat once again became intense and intoxicating, His hands were pressed against my chest, giving him something to lean on. I licked my lips in anticipation. One moment later, he was rising and falling, rolling his hips back and forth. My breath caught in my throat as I was finally given the friction I wanted. He threw his head back as he kept up the same pace. He gave out a sigh that made me even more needy for him. I thrust up as well, giving and getting as much as I could. There was a look on Haise's face like he was hearing something but I had no care to question it. All I cared about was making him come harder than he had before today. I bit down hard on my lip when he dragged his nails down my skin. I could see the angry red lines rise in the dark. I knew they wouldn't pass anytime soon. Consider them as badges of honor.

With every rise and fall, Haise's pace grew faster and faster. I could tell he was close to the end by the little bead of pre-come that started dripping down the pink head. I grasped his hips to keep him going, his skin damp and flaming hot. One of his hands left my chest to comb back his hair. I could clearly see the dark strands that were hidden by white tips. It was the familiar black that Kaneki had before he was taken.

"There's the dark hair I remember." I raised a hand to touch his hair. Even while it was damp with sweat, it was still soft. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Sasaki gasped.. "I love you, Hide."

I leaned up to meet Sasaki for a kiss. It was broken and messy but still loving. I smiled once we broke apart and the look on Haise's face was worth it. I slipped my arms around the investigator and spun him around, pressing him down on the bed. Now I could go at any pace I wanted. He couldn't tease me any longer.

I took no time to start thrusting deep into Hasie, taking satisfaction in the lewd sound of skin on skin. Propping myself up on one hand, I used my other to touch Haise's erection. It was like muscle memory. I knew every way to turn and twist his cock to make him beg. I used that to my advantage. My thumb rubbed at the head; my fingers pulled and stroked it quickly yet not too rough. He was trying to match my thrusts, helping me hit that spot more than once. The heat tightened and strengthened inside me as I watched those pink, wet lips part in moans. It reminded me of something he had said earlier and the volume of those moans were perfect.

I could tell just by looking at him that Sasaki was about to scream. I wanted very much to hear him scream but now was not that time. I used the arm I was stroking him with to wrap around his waist, pulling him up closely to his chest. Haise's arms clung to him in desperate need to keep going. Not that I was ever going to stop.

"Shh, Ken, the kids will hear you," I said through gasps. I kissed his neck and the underside of his jaw.

"I-I can't. Hide, I gonna. . . I'm gonna-" The way his voice shook showed it was taking all he had to keep it below something too loud..

The words he had said had my hips stuttering. This earned a whimper from the investigator, showing that he could tell that it wasn't the same high-paced timing as before. Fingers dug again into my skin, spurring me on. I kept up as fast as I could while I tried to hold on only a bit longer. Our gasping was becoming even more erratic. Haise was quiet - apart from the gasping and panting. I knew he was still close to screaming but trying to hold it back. What I didn't expect was a sharp stab in my shoulder. I gasped loudly at the bite. It hurt like a bitch at first but eventually it had ebbed away. I could feel something dripping down my shoulder - probably my blood - and it was warm.

Haise's body pressed against mine as he climaxed. Warm, sticky fluid splattered over our skin. The sudden tightening around my erection caught me off guard, sending me tumbling after him. I almost fell against him, feeling the nails digging in my back. There were sounds of my gasping and Sasaki swallowing down gulps of my blood. He even let out a moan that made my now limp cock twitch.

I was starting to feel a little drowsy from the incredible sex and blood loss. It was only a few seconds after I came that Haise let go of his bite on my shoulder. If I had to say so, the feeling of Haise, or Kaneki, feeding off of me was almost euphoric. Yeah, it hurt, but the feeling of actually being able to do something for someone you love and someone who doesn't really need help from a human was like no other. After he had stopped biting me, he feel back on the bed. There were a couple of trails of my blood dripping down his chin. He licked his lips to try and clean it up. I just smiled and leaned down a little more. I could tell by the look on his face that he enjoyed it. There was a little guilt; when did Kaneki not feel guilty? I used my thumb to wipe some of the blood off of his chin, licking it off to clean my hand.

"You seem to enjoy biting me. The old you would have been freaking out."

"I am so sorry about biting you. I did not mean to do that. It was on impulse. I'm so sorry."

I threw my head back and laughed at the apologies. I leaned back and pulled out of him. I removed the comdom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash. After that, I dropped onto my back beside Sasaki. There were still apologies flying from his mouth so I decided I was going to have to do something about it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and yanked him into a close embrace. The semen that was still spattered on their skin and my hand wasn't all that important. It can be washed later. My body was still sweaty and warm but the warmth from Haise was comfortable.

"Mm, it wasn't that bad. Actually, if anything, it was kinda hot. You should have heard the sound you were making and how you moved against me" - a moan spilled out of my lips - "God, that was almost heavenly."

The investigator faced me so they could get even close to cuddle but he stopped short of completely facing me. His handsome features twisted in disgust. I watched as he grabbed some tissues to clean them up. I just raised a brow when the tissue was offered to me, my smile turning into a smirk. I didn't care about the mess that was now cool on my stomach. It was a silent way of saying that I wasn't about to do it. The tissue was soon discarded into the trash. Not five seconds later, I was pinned down with Sasaki sitting on my hips. My eyes widened in shock as he slid down so his face was now above my stomach.

"E-Eh?" I stammered.

I couldn't manage to say anything as he began licking up the mess. His tongue flicked every once and a while, leaving a warmth where it was cool just moments ago. After everything was clean - to a certain degree - Sasaki got off and stretched his arms over his head. I loved how the muscles rippled with every movement. It was almost a little too perfect for a real person. Kaneki wasn't this ripped a few years ago. He soon walked over to dresser by his desk, opening drawers and pulling out clothes. I couldn't see immediately what he had pulled out but I knew when he dressed himself in boxer-briefs and some pajama pants. My body wouldn't let me stay down for long, so while he dressed I got up from the bed to go over and hold him from behind. It gave me come comfort when he leaned back in the embrace.

After some time to enjoy the closeness, he turned around to face me. Even if he was as tall or taller than me, he still wrapped his arms around my neck. His fingers teased the hair on the nape of my neck. It tickled but was nice as well.

"I'm gonna get a drink," said Haise. "You want anything?"

"Maybe a glass of water. Don't take too long, Sasaki Ken."

Some color returned to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He nodded in acknowledgement to my request before kissing the corner of my mouth and removing himself from my embrace. It was quiet as he exited the room, closing the door behind him lightly so he doesn't wake anyone. I stood there for a moment with a smile on my face. It was still setting in that this wasn't a dream, that this was real. I scratched my head with my hand and stopped when my skin felt tight. I look at my shoulder for a reminder that there was dried blood all over. Looking around, I spot the bathroom and decide that I should take a quick shower to clean off all the blood.

The bathroom wasn't small, but it also wasn't large either. It was enough for one persont to use. I look around, running my hands along the bathroom counter. The stone was cool and smooth. Everything looked really clean. Seeing the shower in the corner, I make a beeline for it so I can be all cleaned up for when Sasaki came back. I giggled at the thought if anyone had heard us. Sasaki would have to try and cover or explain what it was. I didn't feel very awkward with it since I didn't know them, but from what I have heard they look up to him like a parent; so if they heard him having sex how would that make them feel? Reaching the shower, I turn the knobs to find the hot water then to adjust the temperature. I stepped into the soft spray, feeling a slight sting from the bite on my shoulder. It had stopped bleeding by now. Using the cloth that was hanging up already, I washed my body clean of the come, blood and sweat. While he was washing himself, there was the sound of the door opening.

"I laid out a towel for you when you're done," I heard Sasaki say over the rush of the water.

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

I turned the water off once I deemed myself clean enough. The steam had made the mirror fogged up. I swiped my hand across the glass, showing a slightly distorted image of myself. My shoulder could be seen and my fingers brushed across the long curve where Haise's teeth had dug in. A little hum came out as I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a towel that was set on the counter. It got wrapped around my waist before I opened the door to entire the bedroom again.

When I entered the room, the first thing I saw was Haise with his arm over his face. I smirked to myself because I knew that he was doing that because the image of me in a towel. It didn't matter that we just had sex, he still got flustered. It definitely was Kaneki. Eventually he had taken his arm down but his gaze had shifted down to the floor once I had run a hand through my hair. I noticed he was eating something that looked like candy. I felt a little rumble in my stomach at the thought of candy. I saw that there were piles of clothes on the foot of the bed, noting one was mine. I lifted the first item, which happened to be a shirt, to my nose and smelled it. I didn't think I should wear it again that night.

Haise looked back at me and said, "You can stay here for the night."

"Thank you. I'll happily accept that offer," I replied. "Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

Sasaki pointed his finger in the direction he spoke of as he said them. "Sure. Go ahead. Some shirts you can sleep in are in the top drawer or in the closet; the pants are in the drawer on the very bottom."

I followed what he had said and got out some clothes to wear. I got out some shorts and a shirt, as well as a pair of boxer-briefs. It was quiet but not an uncomfortable quiet. I could hear Sasaki eating his candies, deciding to grab one later.

"I am going to run out for a moment. Just need to stop at a store for something I'm going to need tomorrow," I said after pulling the shirt over my head.

"Why don't I come along with you?" he asked, sitting up in the bed. "You know how being out at night can be bad."

"I may not be some big and bad investigator that can kick ass in two seconds flat, but I know a thing or two myself."

I walked over to him after putting on my hat and socks. I placed a kiss on his forehead then grinned at him. I let him show me to the door where I put on my shoes. We could feel the cold air just by standing next to the door. I promised him I would be fine and walked out. Just before I went down the steps, I kiss him with a smile.

Going down the steps, I made my way down the sidewalk towards the nearest convenience store. My breath was like smoke in the air, it was so cold. There was a convenience store a few blocks from the building Haise lived in. Tomorrow I had planned to spend the day with Haise since we had just come together. It was a little late to go out but I decided to do it anyway.

It was quiet and peaceful. I always really liked the night. I reminded me of Kaneki the way it was beautiful and easy to admire. The stars at twilight were like the sparkles in his eyes. I rounded the corner to the street with the convenience store a little ways away. There was a woman leaning against one of the buildings that seemed to stare at me as I passed by. I pulled the scarf up closer to my face, feeling a little uncomfortable. She had a bad aura about her that made me wary of being around her.

The convenience store was warm, a pleasant difference than outside. The clerk smiled at me. I smiled back and went to the fridges lining the back wall. The fridge that was lined with the iced coffee was right where I was headed. Looking through all the bottles, I found my favorite and took a couple from the shelf. I knew that coffee was the only thing that Haise could drink without feeling sickened. I took them to the counter, paid for them, then left back out into the cold.

When I get back out and across the street, I noticed the woman isn't standing against the building anymore. It struck fear in me. Without knowing where she was, I was vunerable. She was giving me an almost hungry look earlier. Clutching the bag handles tighter, my pace picked up as I crossed the street. It was too quiet now.

I thought I was almost into the line of safety when arms wrapped around me and dragged me into the alley. I tried to scream but hands covered my mouth. I struggled against the arms, swinging my hands to try and connect with something. It had to be a woman by the smell of the perfume. _Why is a woman doing this to me?_ There was a strange sound right next to my ear. It was like she was taking a deep breath, _smelling_ me. I was instantly filled with fear and dread. I repeatedly prayed to whatever god may be listening to help me. I didn't want to die here. I just got my best friend back. I just got the love of my life back.

"You smell so good. My mouth is just watering," she purred. There was a wet feeling along the shell of my ear. One of her hands went to pull at the scarf. I used that opportunity to pull away and stumble forward. The bag with the drinks was dropped when she pulled me into the alley and I honestly didn't care for it anymore.

"So you're into games. I'm into games too," she said with a smile.

I was still on my knees - unable to stand - so I tried to crawl away. She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I didn't get very far before she dropped down beside him me and kicked my side. There was a sickening crack when her leg connected with my side. It sent me back down to the ground. After the kick, I couldn't breath. Her hand clasped around my throat. She lifted me off the ground to bring me face level. I tried to choke out pleads, to just let me go, in hopes that she would listen and let me go back to Haise. The pain in my side was growing unbearable.

She took a deep breath again, the smile growing. Her tongue flicked out to run across her lips. "I'm so hungry."

I squeezed my eyes shut, a couple tears falling down my cheeks. She used her other hand that wasn't around my throat to pull at Haise's scarf. The second she saw my throat her eyes turned black and she sunk her teeth into th skin. I couldn't scream, though that didn't mean I didn't try. The feeling of teeth sinking and pulling at my muscles and skin was white hot.

I couldn't even see anything anymore. I could hear the gulping and slurping. My entire body was growing numb. I was being to lose sense of what was around me. Her teeth were biting into the same shoulder that Sasaki had, tearing out a chunk and swallowing with a disgusting gulp. I had no strength left to do anything. I could hear some shuffling behind us, feeling like I could make out a familiar voice. I was dropped to the ground. The voices were muddled in my ears.

"Oh? Did I eat your friend?" She giggled. "He was just too good to resist. You smell weird. You smell a little like a human but you also smell like a ghoul."

I could hear shuffling and more ripping sounds. There was the sound of maniacal laughter, a familiar laugh only twisted with insanity. Using all the strength I could muster, I lifted myself up to turn around. A familiar back was to me, parts of the woman scattered about. The laughter cut out once in a while to be replaced with the sick ripping sounds again. He was eating her. I reached out a hand for him. I needed to get to him. _Please. Please, come back to me._

"A thousand. . . hahaha. . . seven minus. . .hahaHAHAHA. . . th-thousand. . . minus. . ." The laughter continued.

"Kaneki?"

The laughter didn't stop but the body turned around. There was the face of the man he loved, blood dripping down his chin. Haise stood up and slowly started making his way over to me.

"Hi-Hide. . . hehehehe. . . a-a thousand. . . minus s-seven. You smell - hahahaha - so sweet, Hide~."

I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell to the ground while he kept coming closer. I could hear him and then I could feel his arms underneath me. I was lifted up like a ragdoll, weighing nothing. I tried to open my eyes long enough to be able to look at him, but all I could see before passing out was sa bloody smile leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
